


Only You From The Start

by Nunubear92 (nunugom618)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bestfriends to boyfriends to Fiancés, Childhood Friends, College, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunugom618/pseuds/Nunubear92
Summary: Shownu was glad he met his soulmate 23 years ago.A story about Showki from childhood to adulthood.Card B of Showki BingoPrompt - Kids/Childhood





	Only You From The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya! This is my first fic for the Showki bingo.
> 
> A fic by my friend Satsuki inspired me to write this. Earlier I was confused which card to choose but here we are!
> 
> Be sure to check out her story [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037362)! It’s part of the bingo too, same prompt and it’s really cute!

Kihyun had been 5 when he had had his first kiss.

.

 

“Kihyunnie I’ll go now. Don’t trouble Hyunwoo’s mom okay? And be nice to Hyunwoo. Okay?”

 

Kihyun looked up at his mom and nodded. “Yes mom!” 

 

“Good boy!” His mom ruffled his hair and Kihyun made a face. “Mom!” He pulled away from her touch and then bounded up the stairs noisily to Hyunwoo’s room.

 

“Kihyun be careful!” He heard his mom yell from downstairs and turned around to nod at her. She waved at him and then walked out the door which Hyunwoo’s mom closed after her.

 

Kihyun turned ahead and opened the door in front of him excitedly. He walked in and shut the door behind loudly and practically threw himself on top of his friend who was lying on the bed reading a comic book.

 

“Hyunwoo hyung!” He shouted into the older’s boy’s ear as he hugged him tight from behind. “Hi!! I missed you!” 

 

The older boy flinched at the how loud Kihyun was being, then flipped them over so that he was lying on top of Kihyun instead of Kihyun on top of his back.

The comic book fell to the ground with a dull ruffle of pages.

 

“Kihyunnie!” He hugged the boy back. “I missed you too!” He nuzzled his nose with the younger’s making them both laugh.

 

“Hyung get off! You are crushing me!” Kihyun whined but Hyunwoo wouldn’t budge. “No! I like laying on top of you!”

 

“Hyung you are too heavy! Move!” Kihyun tried pushing the older boy but he barely managed to move him a centimetre. Since that failed Kihyun slid his hand up Hyunwoo’s shirt and tickled him.

 

Hyunwoo rolled off of him and curled up on his side laughing as Kihyun continued to tickle him everywhere.

 

“Kihyun-ah stop! Aaahh!!” Hyunwoo wailed while clutching to his side laughing his guts off. Little tears streamed out his eyes as Kihyun climbed on top of him and continued the tickling torture.

 

“Ki-Kihyunnie please! Stop!” Hyunwoo screamed.

Then Kihyun got off with a satisfied smirk and laid down beside Hyunwoo.

 

“Only because you said please.” He said proudly.

Hyunwoo punched him lightly on the arm.

 

“Kihyunnie! You know what!” The older sat up excitedly and clapped his hands once.

Kihyun sat up too.

 

“What hyung?” His eyes filled with curiosity.

 

“I saw my parents do something yesterday! It was something new to me!” Hyunwoo jumped a little on the bed while sitting, his eyes widening with excitement.

 

“What did they do hyungie?!” Kihyun shifted so that he faced Hyunwoo. “Tell me!”

 

“So they got really close to each other and did this thing! Then they separated and looked happily at each other!” He smiled widely at the younger.

 

“But what was the thing they did hyung?!” Kihyun whined as he grabbed Hyunwoo’s shoulders.

 

“I can only show you Kihyun! I don’t know what it is called..” He trailed off in thought, his 6 year old brain trying to come up with a way to explain to the younger just what he had seen.

 

“But what they did made them happy right?” The younger asked in a hopeful voice.

 

“Yes! They smiled really big at each other after they moved apart!”

 

“Then show it to me too! Do it to me!” Kihyun grabbed the older’s hands and squeezed.

 

“Okay! But first close your eyes! That’s what mom did when dad leaned in!” 

 

“Okay!” Kihyun said enthusiastically and closed his eyes.

 

“Ready? I’ll do it?” Hyunwoo asked eagerly.

 

“Yes hyung! Fast!” Kihyun cried out.

 

“Okay!” Then Hyunwoo leaned in and pressed his lips against Kihyun’s softly, just barely brushing them together and then pulled back.

 

Kihyun still had his eyes squeezed shut. After he figured his hyung wasn’t going to do anything else, he opened his eyes, disappointment flashing in them.

 

“Hyung… I didn’t feel anything! You barely did anything! I didn’t even get happy!” Kihyun whined as he looked down at his fingers and pouted.

 

“Maybe I can try again? Till you feel I actually did something?” The older asked hopefully, bending his head down to look into his dongsaeng’s eyes.

 

“Okay fine! I’ll tell you when I feel something!”

 

“And maybe keep your mouth a tiny bit open. Like this!” The older demonstrated by parting his lips slightly.

Kihyun complied as he closed his eyes again.

 

Hyunwoo leaned in and pressed his lips against the younger’s again. This time harder and for a little longer. He even swiped his tongue on the younger’s bottom lip.

 

After a while of kissing the younger, he pulled back. Kihyun slowly opened his eyes like he was coming out from a daze.

 

“It was better than before but… I don’t know hyungie…” He pouted. 

 

“Sorry Kihyunnie.. I tried.. I thought it would make you happy!” Hyunwoo sighed and looked down at his hands, a frown forming on his face.

 

Kihyun grabbed his hands and his hyung looked up at him. “Hyungie don’t be sad! We can try again later! Maybe it will make me happy then!” He said encouragingly.

 

“Okay! I’ll make you happy next time! Let’s play this game my mom bought me now!”

 

Hyunwoo stood up from the bed and walked towards his drawers and opened the bottom most one to get a jigsaw puzzle out.

 

“Hyung I have one of those! Now you have one too!” Kihyun’s eyes lit up.

 

Hyunwoo placed the box in front of the younger and climbed onto the bed again. He sat cross-legged across from Kihyun, the box in between them.

 

“Yes! I told her you have one. So she bought one for me too!” The 6 year old said happily.

 

“Let’s play then!” Kihyun removed the lid of the box and placed it beside him and both of them upturned the box, spilling the puzzle pieces on the bed between them.

  
  


———————-

 

Hyunwoo had been 16 when he had realised he was in love with his bestfriend and he could never let him cry. He found out Kihyun’s smile made his whole day, always.

.

 

Kihyun had got teased at school because he was delicate. And the fact that he wasn’t straight didn’t make it better.

Though the school they went to had many gay and bisexual kids.

 

But bullies were bullies. And they were everywhere.

 

But in Kihyun’s case.. his ex-boyfriend, who had been his first boyfriend ever, was the bully.

 

There was a tiny part of Hyunwoo, which grew in size as time went on, that was happy  _ he _ had been Kihyun’s first kiss. He had stolen Kihyun’s first kiss when nobody had even  _ thought _ of kissing the younger and Hyunwoo was pretty proud of his 6 year old self to do something so brave at such a young age.

Hyunwoo had even kissed Kihyun out of nowhere a few times just to see his reaction and not once had Kihyun pushed him away. So Hyunwoo felt he had  _ some _ hope with the younger. Hopefully he did because he found kissing Kihyun really addictive. But all he landed on the younger’s lips were quick little kisses. Just pecks, no tongue. Hyunwoo wanted  _ more.  _ And controlling himself these days was becoming a herculean task.

 

Kihyun’s jerk ex had dumped him because the younger wouldn’t put out for him.

He had broken up with him and ridiculed him in front of the whole school, calling him names.

 

Kihyun had come to Hyunwoo’s home crying, instead of going to his own.

 

He opened the door to see his hyung playing some game on his PSP.

He walked upto him and took the game from his hand and placed it on the bedside table.

 

“Hey Kihyun let me play! What the hell!” Hyunwoo exclaimed. When he got no response he looked up to see the younger’s eyes bloodshot, tears streaming down his face in a constant flow.

 

“Kihyun! What happened?! Come here!” Hyunwoo’s eyes widened as he pulled the younger down to the bed and hugged him close.

Kihyun buried his head in Hyunwoo’s chest and cried.

 

Hyunwoo just ran his fingers through the younger’s hair and hugged him tighter.

He placed some kisses on the younger’s neck and murmured reassurances from time to time.

 

After a while Kihyun pulled back, tears having temporarily receded.

He sniffled and told Hyunwoo everything that happened in between tiny hiccups.

 

“He broke up with me hyung..” a small hiccup and Hyunwoo rubbed his back with concern etched on his face. “That’s not the worst part!” Kihyun’s voice rose and cracked. 

“He bullied me hyung! Called me vile names… I couldn’t handle it..” 

A fresh stream of tears flowed down his cheeks and Hyunwoo’s heart broke at seeing his bestfriend and crush hurt so much. 

At the same time Hyunwoo was outraged by the ex’s behaviour. He was literally boiling inside but he stayed calm for Kihyun’s sake.

 

Nobody dared to tease, let alone bully, Hyunwoo. Because of how much influence and power he had in school. His tall and muscular built just made it better. He was the captain of the basketball and swimming team after all.

He was also occasionally in the school’s volleyball team and dance crew. 

He was soon going to become the sports captain as well because of his exemplary sports record.

 

He pulled the younger flush against his chest again.  “Don’t worry Kihyun. Let it all out. I’ll take care of it all.” He said the last part in a low growl. Hyunwoo rarely got angry but when he did… it never ended well for anyone.

 

And take care he did.

The next day Kihyun came to school (he was going to bunk but Hyunwoo insisted he would take care of it all). The bullies and their leader, his ex-boyfriend, came together and blocked Kihyun’s way.

 

Kihyun’s shoulders slumped as he waited for an attack of any sort.

Kihyun was actually a fighter. Not some weakling you could bully. But when the school’s football team’s vice-captain and all his croonies bullied you together… Kihyun had the brains to know he couldn’t do much but accept his fate because he couldn’t really fight that many people. Not all at the same time anyway.

Yes, he did know how to fight. His Hyunwoo hyung had made sure of that.

 

Kihyun stared at the ground waiting for something to happen.

He shouldn’t have listened to his Hyunwoo hyung and come to school.. but his hyung was always right about everything…

 

After a some moments passed he looked up slowly to see the bullies looking uncomfortable and even apologetic, if he took it that far.

 

“S-Sorry Kihyun…” His ex-boyfriend said. Then he looked behind and his croonies, who voiced the apology one by one, all looked guilty as hell.

Kihyun’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“I’ll make it up to you! You aren’t delicate or feminine or a slut or  _ any  _ of those things I called you! If anyone else calls you those things, I’ll make sure they never do it again. Please forgive me.”

 

He looked genuinely sorry and a even a little bit scared.

His eyes flickered momentarily behind Kihyun and Kihyun’s mind clicked everything into place.

 

_ Hyunwoo hyung _ . Of course.

Kihyun smiled to himself then looked at the bullies with an eyebrow cocked up, the old Kihyun coming back. 

Generally Kihyun didn’t let Hyunwoo fight his battles for him but this time he was thankful the older did.

 

“Good.” He said happily as he crossed his arms against his chest.

 

“Yeah.. we’ll protect you even! Just..” His ex looked plain scared at that moment and Kihyun wondered just  _ what _ his hyung had done to make the vice captain act like such a weakling. “J-Just don’t tell Hyunwoo hyung anything.. just.. uh.. We’ll make sure  _ nobody _ bothers you again. Just please keep hyung out of all this.”

His voice shook as he looked into Kihyun’s eyes, genuine fear in his own.

 

“Okay sure. Now move. I need to go to class.” 

The guys parted like the red sea and Kihyun walked through the path they made.

 

Then he felt a heavy arm around his shoulder. A familiar weight he loved. He turned his head to the side to see his Hyunwoo hyung smiling at him sheepishly.

 

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t like it when I fight your battles for you but this case was.. exceptional.. It’ll never happen again, like you heard them say.” He smiled and blushed deep red as he scratched his hair with his free hand.

 

Kihyun laughed and it sounded like music to Hyunwoo’s ears.

“It’s okay hyung. Thank you so much!” He stopped them in their tracks and gave the older a quick hug.

 

“That’s it? Such a tiny hug? I deserve a longer one!” Hyunwoo pouted when the younger pulled away.

 

“You’ll get one after school! We’ll even head back to your place to play some videos games if you want!” Kihyun smiled widely and Hyunwoo’s heart raced as he looked into the younger’s soulful eyes.

 

“I’d like that. A lot!” He smiled back warmly and Kihyun’s heart just might have melted.

  
  


———————

 

Kihyun had been 18 when he had confessed his feelings to his best friend and the love of his life.

.

  
  


“Kihyun-ah!” 

 

Kihyun turned around and smiled when he saw Hyunwoo jog upto him. Kihyun had been heading to the bus stop to catch his bus home.

 

They were in university now. Hyunwoo in his 2nd year and Kihyun in his first. Hyunwoo was an excellent student, both in academics and extracurricular activities, and Kihyun had worked his ass off to get into the same college as his hyung.

 

He had even become the student council president and joined his high school’s poprock band as main vocalist. So to be honest, getting into the same university as Hyunwoo hadn’t been  _ that _ hard after those 2 things he was thankful he did in high school.

 

Hyunwoo was 19 and Kihyun was 18.

 

“Hey Hyunwoo hyung! I missed you!” Hyunwoo caught up with him and embraced the younger warmly. Kihyun’s heart raced and his cheeks became warmer.

 

“Same Kihyunnie same!”

The younger smiled widely as he rested his head on the older’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his hyung tightly. This was home. He snuggled closer and they stayed like that for a few minutes. A few minutes  _ too short! _

 

Then Hyunwoo pulled back. A little flash of disappointment went through Kihyun’s eyes but they disappeared before his hyung could see.

 

But Hyunwoo still had his hands around Kihyun’s waist, like Kihyun had his around the older’s back.

 

“I wanted to tell you something.” He looked down at the ground in between them. A little blush crept up on his cheeks.

 

“Me too hyung! And I want to go first!” Kihyun exclaimed, making Hyunwoo look up at him with his eyebrows raised.

 

“Yeah? Go on then.” 

 

Kihyun took a deep breath and pulled Hyunwoo flush against his body.

The older’s eyes widened as the younger closed the distance between them and kissed the older’s lips softly and slowly.

 

Hyunwoo closed his eyes and a content sigh left his lips as he kissed the younger back just as sweetly and gently. 

Hyunwoo had kissed Kihyun plenty before. Just quick kisses. To catch Kihyun off guard. And Kihyun had  _ not once _ kissed him on his own before. He used to either blush wildly or smack the older hard on the arm as a response to his kisses.

 

This kiss was different. This was a lingering kiss. A kiss that left Hyunwoo wanting more.  _ Way more.  _ In this kiss Kihyun poured all his feelings for the older and he  _ felt _ the love through the kiss.

 

Then Kihyun pulled back and Hyunwoo automatically followed his mouth and Kihyun pecked his lips once more and chuckled. Hyunwoo opened his eyes slowly. 

“Hyung you make me happy always. You always have. Since we were very little. You have always been there for me, you never left my side no matter what. Thank you! I love you. So much! You fulfilled your promise hyung! You  _ did _ \- you  _ do _ make me happy! Very _ very _ happy!” Kihyun exclaimed and hugged the older tightly and kissed his neck.

 

Hyunwoo broke the embrace and smiled shyly as he look into his bestfriend’s eyes, “You make me very happy too Kihyun. I love you too. That’s what I wanted to say but you beat me to it.” He said with a sheepish grin and Kihyun chuckled.

 

Then he leaned forward and sealed their lips once again.

 

.

 

Kihyun opened Hyunwoo’s door and shut it back him.

His hyung was lying on his bed, ridiculously long denim clad legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles.

He had one arm over his eyes and his other hand held his phone. He had earphones on which were connected to the said phone.

 

So he didn’t hear Kihyun walking in silently to his bedside.

 

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on his hyung’s plump lips and Hyunwoo lowered his arm in surprise, almost hitting Kihyun in the face.

 

Once his eyes landed on the younger he relaxed and smiled widely at him.

He took his earphones off, paused the song and kept the phone on the side table along with the earphones.

 

Kihyun immediately laid down on top of the older.

“Hyunwoo hyung!” He said excitedly and Hyunwoo chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist.

 

“Yes my dear hamster?” He lifted his head up a little to nuzzle the younger’s nose with his own.

Then flipped them over so that he was on top of the younger now.

 

“I missed my bear!” Kihyun held Hyunwoo’s face in his palms and kissed him deeply.

Hyunwoo moaned as he slipped his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

But calling Kihyun boyfriend was inadequate. Kihyun was much more. He was way beyond a boyfriend. He was his bestfriend too, the one who had  _ always _ been there for him through it all.

 

_ My soulmate. _ Hyunwoo’s mind supplied and he smiled against the younger’s lips.

 

Hyunwoo pulled back. “God I missed you so much too! I’m gonna eat you up today. You are all mine.” His eyes hooded in lust made Kihyun shiver.

 

“I can’t wait for you to do  _ just that! _ ” Kihyun licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows at the older who laughed.

“But why are you always on top?” Kihyun grumbled, but there was no bite behind it. 

 

Kihyun loved that Hyunwoo’s body was big enough to cover his own entirely. He was nearly twice Kihyun’s size, all powerful muscles and long limbs. He felt protected and his skin was lapped up by delicious fire whenever & wherever his hyung touched him. 

The fact that Hyunwoo was the best person to cuddle with made it even better. He just had this protective positive vibe around him that drew everyone in. Kihyun was glad that Hyunwoo only loved him though, no one else out of all those people who were behind him.

 

“Because I like laying on top you.” Hyunwoo answered like he always did and kissed the younger again, who pulled him closer and ran his fingers through the soft strands of his thick black hair.

  
  


——————

 

10 years later Kihyun went on one his knee on the rooftop of Hyunwoo’s house and asked his hyung to marry him.

 

“Oh hell yes!” Hyunwoo cried as he pulled Kihyun up to a standing position and hugged him tightly.

 

“Hell yeah! I’m definitely marrying you!” He whispered enthusiastically into the younger’s ear who chuckled melodiously. 

 

It warmed Hyunwoo’s heart even further.

 

Kihyun pulled back and said “I love you, Mr.Gorgeous. I’m glad I’m the one who’ll have the honour to be with you till the end.” 

Hyunwoo pecked his lips. “I love you too my baby. I’m happy I’m marrying a literal angel.” Kihyun smiled warmly and wrapped Hyunwoo in his embrace. 

 

Hyunwoo sighed contentedly as he nuzzled his face into the younger’s neck. He couldn’t have been happier than he was at that moment.

 

He was glad he got his soulmate at age 6 itself. 23 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hyunwoobear92) and [Tumblr](https://kihyunwoo115.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388985) by [nunugom618](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunugom618/pseuds/nunugom618)




End file.
